A Dark Paradise
by Benjamin Kottahi
Summary: This is a story of Betrayal, and Murder, of Life, and healing, of Vengeance, and hatred. This is not a happy story, after all, no hero has a truly happy story, but then again, I have never been a hero.


*Unknown POV*

A man out of time. Many people have held this title over the years. None really are out of time. Some may have gone back, some forward. It wasn't until Lena Oxton, aka Tracer, that someone was really out of time. While testing the slipstream, it malfunctioned, sending her through time and space. She disappeared for a few months, and was assumed dead. When she did reappear, she wasn't really there. The Slipstream malfunction had given her chronal disassociation. Because of this, she would disappear for months at a time, out of the time stream. Finally, her friend Winston made a cure. A chronal accelerator, giving her power over her own time. Just after Overwatch was shut down, drunk out of her mind, she had a one night stand with Genji Shimada, and 9 months later, had a son. Her son had chronal diassociation, just like her, so she went to her friend Winston, and got a second chronal accelerator. Somehow, Genji found out and convinced Tracer to let him train their son, Ben. When Ben was 8, he was kidnapped, and after a long fight, he was found missing his left arm, and half of his legs. They managed to get him to Mercy, who made him a cyborg like Genji, and even managed to put his chronal accelerator into his left arm. He started to hate his body, seeing it as not his own anymore. With help of ,Hana Song who was 11 at the time and his crush, and Zenyatta he started to see it as his own body again. At the age of 12, he was though to have been killed by his younger brother. Instead, his chronal accelerator was damaged sending flying through time and space. After a year he managed to perfect it, making it possible to travel through time, and through Dimensional Bonds. During this Period, he became the Devil, and started to use a deferent method to travel through time and space.

* * *

*Ben's POV*

"It's already been a year" I say to my self.

"A year since what?" Ichigo asks

"Oh, Nothing, Just … a year since I've seen my family." I say looking out the school window.

"What!? That long?" She asks

'Yep' I think to myself 'A year, I wonder how Hana is doing?'

"Hello? Earth to Ben?" Ichigo says waving her hands in front of my face

"Sorry, I got lost in thought, what was it you were saying?" I ask her

"Well, I asked Masaya on a date tomorrow, and I need someone to make sure I don't mess up." She says

I sigh "And you want me to be in the same building and make sure you don't makes a fool out of yourself, Right?" I ask her

"Yep, that is exactly what I need you to do." She says to me

"When and where?" I ask her "Because I have plans tomorrow, and I really don't want to miss them."

"The Endangered Species Exhibit, at 11:00" She says

"Huh, what a coincidence, I'm going to be there tomorrow, so sure." I tell her

"Oh, Ben, Are you going to the Exhibit tomorrow too?" A voice asks behind me and I see Ichigo blushing, making me know exactly who it is.

"Hi Masaya, Yep, I'm going to be there from about 10 to about 12:30, why?" I ask him

"Well, with how much you help Red Data Animals, I figured you would be there." He says

"Wait, you help endangered species?" Ichigo asks

I sigh again "Yes Ichigo, why do you think I miss so much school?"

"Oh, Right, Sorry" She says

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." I say to them as I jog out the school gate

* * *

Time Skip, That Night  
I look over at my ringing phone and pick it up

"Yo, someone there?" I ask

"Hey Ben, I heard there was going to be a Red Data Exhibit tomorrow, do you want me to bail you out?" my friend Zakuro asks

"No, I promised Ichigo I would watch over her date tomorrow" I say to her "Someone needs to make sure she doesn't make a fool out of her self."

"Oh, well, do you mind if I come over tomorrow?" She asks "Like, after my Photo shoot?"

"Sure, want me to pick you up after it?" I ask

"It would be nice, just, no motorcycle" She says

"But why, I'm not that bad" I say

"You jumped one gas truck, and slid under the second one" She says

"Hey, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." I say to her

"I was screaming for you to be carful the whole time" She yells

"Fine I'll bring my car" I say to her before asking "You happy?"

"Yes, now goodnight" She says before hanging up

I start my oven, as I get my cake ingredients out, before my phone goes off again

I look at the caller ID and see it's Lettuce "Hi Lettuce, you doing ok?" I ask her after I pick my phone up

"N-No" She says and I can tell she has been crying

"Those girls bulling you again?" I ask her

"Y-y-yes" She says

I sigh "Do you want to spend the night again?" I ask

"P-please?" She ask

"Ok, I'll be over after I put the cake in" I tell her

"R-right, I-I'll be waiting o-out side in 20 m-minutes" She says

I put the cake in and pick her up, the rest of the night is filled with silence

* * *

Time skip, The Next Day at 11

'Today is really boring' I think to myself as I shake hands with what feels like the millionth person today.

"B-Ben?" I hear a familiar voice behind me ask

"Hm" I mumble as I turn around "Oh, hi Lettuce, how are you?"

"I'm doing good" I hear her say

"That's good to hear" I say to her

"Your dressed up today, and you are holding your camera not wearing it, any reason?" Lettuce asks

"Yep, I just got done with a speech I had to give to the people who donated, and helped this happen." I tell her

"Wait, you gave the thank you speech, why?" She asks

I shrug "I guess after all the work I've done with helping Red Data Animals, they wanted me to do the speech." I say to her "It is nice to be appreciated for what you do, I just wish it was with helping the animals, not showing them off."

I notice Lettuce looking behind me and turn to see one of the Aquatic Red Data Animals

"Oh, my Finless Porpoise picture" I say before I notice Lettuce look at me breaking out of her daze

"You took that, is that your one good picture?" She asks giggling

I see she is going to say something but Ichigo and Masaya walk up to both of us

"Hi Ben, whos your friend?" Masaya asks me

"Hi Ichigo, Masaya, this is Lettuce, one of my friends from school." I tell them

"Um, I've never seen her before" Ichigo says

"Well, she is two years older, and really shy." I explain to them

"R-Right well I h-have t-t-to go, b-bye B-Ben" Lettuce says running as fast as her legs can take her

"I should make shore she's fine, see you guys latter" I say running after Lettuce

* * *

I catch up with Lettuce in a park, a few blocks up the road.

"Lettuce, wait up!" I yell to her

She stops and turns "What is it Ben?" She asks

I answer "Why did you run, Ichigo and Masaya are nice people?"

"You know I don't like meeting new people." She says

"I didn't think that they would be interrupting me talking, they usually have good manners." I say to her

"Hmm, Didn't think you would figure it out this quick ." A familiar voice says

"Narutaki, what do you want?" I ask him

"Oh, nothing much, just your complete destruction." He reply's nonchalantly

"Not going to happen" I reply sighing

He smirks as he points behind me before he vanishes

"Ben, who was that?" Lettuce ask with a dark aura around her

"That, is someone who hates me a lot." I say to her

"Why?" She asks me

"Because I exist?" I say before a explosion happens behind me making Lettuce 'eep' and run away as I run toward the explosion

* * *

I run into the clearing just as a strange guy pushes Ichigo out of a tree making her have to correct herself quickly, which she try's but fails to do so she falls onto her butt in front of a giant rat monster

The man yells something, and throws something that shines in the wind.

Seeing Ichigo in a slight trance I decide to help

"Hey, Rat, over here!" I say getting ready to take a picture of it

The rat looks at me before it charges at me, giving me a few seconds to snap a picture and dodge out of the way.

I land in a role, and lay my camera safely on the ground, I see Ichigo in the corner of my eye, in the middle of a transformation.

"Well, can't let her have all the fun." I say as she gets down

She see's me and panics yelling "Hey, Thing, over here!" The rat turns to her

"Don't worry Ichigo, I can handle my self." I yell to her as I open my belt as the pre transformation sound starts

I open my card booker on my hip, and quickly swipe the top card, feeling the metal all the cards became when I first transformed before I throw the card cutting a thin line over its right eye, the card boomeranging back to me making me grab it, with it having enough force to force my arm back. I through the card up making it flip over me as I catch it flipping it over, showing the symbol on the back, before quickly sliding it into the Deca Driver.

"HENSHIN" I yell as I throw my hands in front of my body, lightly catching the sides, forcing them closed.

7 blocks fly out of my belt, flying around me as a dark purple light covers me.

"Kamen Ride" The belt announces as the blocks takes there place on my mask

"Neo Decade" as my suit finishes itself, the dark purple shining brightly  
"Hey," I yell at the rat, nodding my head slightly "Are you ready to face the Devil?"

The rat roars, and charges at me, making me grab the side of my ride booker, slashing the rats eye as I dodge out of the way.

I flick the blood off of the blade and spin kick the rat in the head, narrowly avoiding its claws as it try's to slash me.

"Hey, Ichigo, you need to get the bug out of this thing."" I yell to her

"Wh-" She says stuttering "R-Right" She says summoning a bell and somehow getting a clear blue squid out of it.

I slash the bug completely destroying it, making the guy in the tree look at me like I just did the imposable.

"Crap" I mutter under my breath as my watch goes off, making me de-transform, and run to my house to get my car to get Zakuro

* * *

"Your leaving?" Zaruko asks me, frowning slightly, as she sets her tea down

"Yes" I say taking a sip of my tea "I've already told you, being a Decade means I have to keep the whole time space boundary working properly."

"How long?" She asks

"Um, It depends on who I'm fighting." I tell her "But don't worry, I'll visit, and you do have a way to talk to me"

"Fine, but be careful" She says before she gets a playful smirk on her face "Little Brother"

"Right the whole fake sibling thing" I mutter to my self before telling her "You too Big Sis"

I then get up and go to my computer, before hitting enter.

"Wonder where I'll end up" I mutter to my self.


End file.
